The Heartbreaker Song
by HeatherMountain
Summary: Harry thought he had escaped the wizard world, until he one day bumps into the last person he thought he would meet in the middle of Muggle London. That person is a certain Draco Malfoy.


**Chapter 1**

**Chasing Blondes In Muggle London**

Gossip. Rumors. More gossip. "_There's nothing worth reading in The Daily Prophet anymore._", Harry thought for himself as he flipped the page and he felt the cold October wind messing with his dark hair. He had sat down on a bench in a not so crowded part of Muggle London, using the last minutes of his lunch to see how the wizarding world was keeping up without him. He disguised his paper with a boring muggle paper and sat in front of a brick wall making sure that no one saw what he was reading. After the war, Harry got a bit more attention than he was comfortable with. Quite a bit, actually. He went to several funerals, held a ton of speeches at different events, went to innumerous parties to celebrate the Dark Lord's final doom. But after a while, he just didn't have the time anymore. He began to fall behind in his Auror training and chose to attend only the most important events. As a result of this, journalists seemed to be around every corner, clinging onto him like the parasites they were, wondering why their saviour suddenly couldn't be found at most of the events he had been invited to. In the beginning, Harry just ignored them. But after a while, the numbers of journalists he'd bump into every day increased. And one day as he left his flat, he found not one, not two but _five_ journalists (including Rita Skeeter) outside wondering why he hadn't attended the latest charity gala. When he just couldn't take it anymore, Harry had talked to his Auror tutor, asking him if there were any jobs to take in Muggle London where he could get rid of the annoying bastards once and for all. He had suggested a job that would let him spend most of the days preventing magic desposure, but still do normal Auror work when needed. It was in an area where the journalists never would find him. Harry chose to take the job, and could begin to work almost immediately as he was pretty much done with his training. He got a new flat near the office and said goodbye to his friends. Then he moved. Away from the journalists, the events, and all those other things Harry just couldn't stand.

When a new page was visible, an article about Ginny and her Quidditch team's latest victory covered most of it. Harry really didn't feel like reading it. Out of all the people Harry had to say goodbye to, Ginny was probably the one who had enjoyed it the least due to the fact that Harry had broken up with her. He still felt horrible about it, but a long distance relationship with extremely few times spent together and Ginny not even knowing where Harry was wasn't a risk he was willing to take. It wouldn't work that well, and Harry was pretty sure Ginny knew that deep inside. Ron became pretty angry at him after the breakup, but in the meantime he understood that Harry had done the right thing. Speaking of Ron, Harry actually met him and Hermione sometimes. He always made sure to meet them at least once a month. They always met at the same pub, a small one called The Clover located a few kilometers away from Harry's flat. They sat for hours every time, talking about almost everything. Harry was really happy to be able to stay in touch with Ron and Hermione.

When Harry had folded his paper closed he rested his eyes on the people walking by. People with ordinary jobs and ordinary lives. Oh, how Harry wished that he could be just one of them. How he wished that he could be just Harry. None of them seemed to have any problems at all, until Harry saw someone who looked quite worried. The man was wearing a black coat, a nice pair of dark grey pants and black shoes. He seemed to cast glances everywhere as if he was afraid to be caught by someone. When the man got closer to Harry's bench, Harry could see his face a bit clearer. The man was pale and had fair blonde hair. He had a pointy chin, skinny hands with long, slender fingers gripping firmly around his right arm and just as Harry was starting to wonder why the man wouldn't stop holding his arm, he realized who the man was. It was Draco bloody Malfoy. "_What the hell is he doing here?_" "Malfoy?" Harry said it loud enough to know the man would hear him. It was Malfoy, because the man looked in the direction the sound had come from, and saw Harry. Harry expected a slightly annoyed facial expression from him, but what he really got was a bit surprising. Malfoy suddenly looked terrified and began to pace, and then run as if his life depended on it. Something was wrong, Harry knew it. He murmured a wandless spell which made the ink in the wizard paper vanish and threw both of the papers in the garbage can next to him before running after Malfoy.

He caught up with Malfoy pretty quick, since there weren't any people in his way. "Stop, Malfoy!", Harry called out. "Why should I?", Malfoy answered as he tried to run faster. But he must have hurt his foot because he all of a sudden yelled "Ow!" and he stopped. Harry acted quick and yanked Malfoy with him to a dark and empty space between two buildings. He put Malfoy's back against the wall and caused a loud thump. Harry held Malfoy's coat collar with one hand and pushed him against the cold red concrete with the other one to keep him in place. "Why were you running away from me?", Harry asked the slightly taller blonde with noticable anger and frustration in his voice. Malfoy wasn't very happy either, and answered "I suggest you let go of me, Potter, or I'll have to hex you.", clearly a bit more anger in his voice than Harry's. Harry's patience began to run out and he gripped Malfoy's collar even harder, he spoke through teeth as he once again asked "Why were you running away from me, Malfoy?" Harry suddenly felt something hard and pointy poking him in the chest, and looked down to see that somehow Malfoy had gotten hold of his wand without Harry even noticing it. "_Shit._" "Oops, looks like little Potty suddenly became the underdog. Knee-reversal or Stinging Hex. The choice is yours to make." Malfoy poked his wand even harder into Harry's ribcage. Fortunately, Malfoy didn't know Harry was capable to turn this situation back around. He looked into Malfoy's eyes with a look so intense it was almost piercing through them, and Malfoy's eyes widened slightly. Harry said "I'd prefer not to be hexed at all.", and quickly let go of Malfoy's collar, punched him in his chest and made him lose his breath for a brief moment. Then he moved his hands from Malfoy's body to his hand holding the wand not so tightly at the time, hitting him with his right hand on Malfoy's wrist and on the wand from the other direction with his left. Malfoy dropped his wand to the ground. Harry once again grabbed Malfoy's collar and put a steady hand, and this time including a lower arm aswell, against his chest before kicking Malfoy's wand away making sure he won't do anything sneaky again. "You're being foolish for thinking you can make an Auror the underdog.", Harry said. "I can take you to the office for not obeying my order and threatening me. Or you can explain to me why you were running away from me, and I'll ignore what you just did. What do you say?" The flames in Malfoy's eyes was barely noticeable as he became even more enraged than before and managed to push Harry, letting his back hit the wall behind him. "Is this enough of an explanation, you stupid prick?!" Malfoy almost yelled as he pulled up his right coat sleeve and revealed a wound that started at his wrist and went all the way up to his elbow crease. The wound gave off a faint red shine. "_Merlin, not again._" Harry knew exactly who had caused this. "Did they claim to be Aurors, accusing you of commiting a crime?", His voice was clearly softer than before. "How did you know about that?" Malfoy's fury disappeared, and he now looked quite surprised, but still a bit afraid. "The people who did this to you call themselves the Red Rivals. They dress up as Aurors and choose random victims who happen to be wizards, and accuse them of commiting crimes. Of course, the victims are innocent. But the Red Rivals don't care about that. Then they "punish" their victims, and leave them with a scar somewhere on their body. But the thing about the Red Rivals' scars is that they always glow red, but the glowing is hard to see. Then they make sure to erase the victim's memory so they won't remember a thing of what happened. The only evidence they have is the scar." Harry looked away from Malfoy's face and down on his scar, and realized something. "Wait! You actually remembered what happened? Did you think I would take you to the office or something? Is that why you ran away from me?" Harry suddenly felt a bit stupid for not understanding that earlier. "Yes, I happen to remember what those disgusting people did to me, because I hexed them and got away. And yes, Potter, that is why I ran away from you." A chilly wind passed and the blonde pulled down his coat sleeve. "We've only had one victim who've gotten away before, but the case was closed down due to lack of evidence. Do you remember any faces or names?" After Harry had finished his sentence, he received a look from Malfoy which looked like he had just heard the dumbest thing ever_._ "Let me remind you this event happened about 15 minutes ago. Of course I do!" Harry thought that maybe they could put these imposters where they belonged with Malfoy's evidence. "We could probably get these crooks if you're willing to come with me to the office." Harry knew he would have to convince his boss to open up the investigation again, and the fact that Draco Malfoy was an ex Death Eater wouldn't make it easier in any way. "We will help you treat your wound as much as possible, I promise." Harry couldn't really explain the look on Malfoy's face, but it sort of looked like gratitude mixed with concern. "I…" Malfoy looked down at his sleeve, covering his aching arm. "I guess I'll have to." Harry walked further into the dark space to the spot where Malfoy's wand laid on the damp cobblestone. He picked it up and gave it back to Malfoy who put it in his left sleeve. Harry couldn't understand why on earth he would put it in his sleeve, but the wand didn't seem to fall out so Harry let go of that thought. He walked out of the space and Malfoy followed close behind. The Auror office wasn't far away, it would take them 10 minutes at the most to get there. "Are you having mood swings or something?" Harry looked over his shoulder at the not so amused blonde. "Shut up, Potter." was the only answer Harry got.


End file.
